Dustoff
Profile "Never upset the medic. You never know when you'll need him to remember you fondly on the battlefield." Dustoff is a medic. He is also rather sadistic. While quick to put himself in harm's way to pull a wounded Decepticon out of a firefight, he will not often extend the same courtesy to the Autobot side of the war. After all, he never signed on to fix them up. The profession, coupled with a strong wartime upbringing, has left him sarcastic, uncouth, and often times just beligerent. But that will not get in the way of his work. When he's on the job or on-scene providing support? He's all business. Just don't expect him to let you get away with skipping out on appointments. History There are two things Dustoff enjoys in life. Building things and tearing things apart to see how they work. Fortunately, he's managed to find a calling that allows him to do both. When the war over Cybertron's future first kicked off, there was a harsh oversight in regards to those adept at patching up the wounded. In the later cycles of the war, this oversight was rectified. Dustoff began his career as mainstay infantry. It was pleasant enough, but the call for adept medics went out to the ranks and he transferred. He soon found himself in Polyhex, where he trained as an assistant to the primary care providers. Led on by a strange fascination with repairing broken mechs, he soon found himself delving deeper into the field until attaining his own license to provide first-responder care. Relying on his background with the Decepticon infantry, Dustoff took this to the battlefield where he would often times find himself integrated with ground forces as their go-to field medic and in-field combat support. Tragedy struck, however, when his commanding officer got on his bad side. During a fight, the officer was knocked out of the fight and, as payback, Dustoff declined to provide proper, or timely, care. Upon the recovery of the officer in question, Dustoff was transferred to the rear echelon in Polyhex, where he suffered for quite some time with the non-combatants until earning a transfer back to the mainstay Decepticon forces. Notes *His alt-mode is a light-armored vehicle, the SRT-V (Search and Rescue Tactical Vehicle). *He will break the fingers of a mech just so he can fix them. *When he says he expects you in the medical bay, he will find a reason for you to be there. *He will tolerate being called Dusty, if you bring him a good drink and cigar. *Medical supplies and ammunition are two of the most important things on the field. *Do not call him 'Sir', he works for a living. *Apparently, Harrow has officially assigned Backfire as his official assistant Nurse. *Dustoff revoked Backfire's status. Whether or not Backfire recognizes this is still up for debate. *A little bit of Country goes a long way. *Dustoff was awarded the "Most Abused Medic of 2034" accolade. He will receive it once out of the repair shop.